Simples
by MittaM
Summary: Po & Tigresa. Sensaciones y emociones se perciben diferente dependiendo de la persona.


**Notas:**

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creación.

En esto creo que estaré en minoría, pero yo no veo a Tigresa como un personaje frio y distante, sino todo lo contrario. Las películas y los especiales nos muestran que es seria, estricta y quizás un poco temperamental si, pero también nos muestran que ella es como todo los demás: Sonríe, se preocupa por los demás, es apasionada, compasiva, discreta, generosa y dispuesta a ayudar. Es reservada y no se expresa mucho (su infancia habrá influido bastante), pero eso no significa que no tenga sentimientos y mucho menos que se avergüence de ellos.

Principalmente en la serie (descubrí que a muchos no les gusta y creo que se pierden de una gran serie. A cada quien lo suyo) casi siempre hacen lo posible de burlarse de la forma de ser de ella y, aunque algunas veces es divertido, realmente se torna un poco cruel en ocasiones (como la recurrente broma de que parece un varón).

Sin embargo en diversos episodios muestran diversas facetas de Tigresa que la hacen un personaje más completo. Ella es un poquito extraña y hasta excéntrica en comparación de los otros, pero es un alma simple por dentro, y por eso el estilo de este fic: La forma en la que ella percibe el dolor, sufrimiento, diversión, cariño y demás se podrá leer raro desde el punto de vista de nosotros pero siento que para ella sería lo normal dentro del mundo en el que ella vive. Esa es solo mi opinión.

Finalmente agradezco a la escritora kfpTiPolover03 (agradable persona) por haberme dado la idea para escribir esto.

Sin más, les dejo la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

 **Simples**

Tigresa caminaba por los pasillos del Palacio de Jade tarde en la noche, las patas y su cola arrastrándose por el piso mientras realizaba el esfuerzo sobrehumano de llegar a su habitación después de aquella sesión de entrenamiento.

Decir que el Maestro Shifu se había esmerado seria decirlo a la ligera. Incontables pruebas y trampas calibradas a una imposible velocidad terminaron despedazando a los maestros uno tras otros, incapaces de poder llenar las expectativas de aquella tarde. Llenos de golpes, cortadas y moretones cada uno terminaba arrastrándose fuera del salón suplicando por misericordia mientras repetían en su mentes los muchos errores que les habían costado tanto maltrato.

La ultima en salir había sido Tigresa. Característico de ella, soporto con impresionante resistencia las brutales condiciones del entrenamiento, sus reflejos afilados mientras que las maquinas atacaban sobre ella sin misericordia. Los minutos se tornaron horas a medida que el sol se iba poniendo. Cuando finalmente se había desaparecido del horizonte así mismo sus fuerzas se habían desvanecido, resultando en la inevitable paliza que esperaba al final del camino.

Cuando finalmente salió del salón de entrenamiento caminaba a paso lento en cuatro patas. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas en varios lugares y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de golpes y cortadas, las cuales dejaban un camino escarlata detrás suyo. La peor de las heridas era un golpe en la cabeza que empezaba a pintar el pelaje de su rostro, el exceso de sangre corriendo hasta sus bigotes.

Se detuvo por tan solo unos segundos y respiro profundamente. Cuando finalmente encontró la fuerza para sostenerse en dos patas su cabeza se sentía ligera por la falta de sangre y las endorfinas del ejercicio. Retomo su caminata a paso corto, enfocándose sobremanera en sus patas para evitar caerse.

Al llegar a las habitaciones se dirigió de inmediato a la suya, con la cabeza baja y los oídos atentos. Poco característico dentro del Palacio, pero una lógica excepción aquella noche, esporádicas quejas y gruñidos se escuchaban desde dentro de las diversas habitaciones, donde los demás Furiosos hacían lo posible por sobrellevar el maltrato que tenían sus cuerpos. Recordó el estado en el que sus compañeros fueron saliendo uno tras otro y negó con la cabeza, deseándoles tranquilidad aquella noche.

Entro a su habitación y se detuvo en el centro. Miro el estante donde estaban las ropas con las que se cambiaria y el rincón donde se encontraban los vendajes, gasas, alcohol y demás utensilios con los que iba a remacharse, pero antes de todo eso cerró los ojos y elevo la cabeza. Se puso en cuatro patas y se sentó lentamente en la pose de loto. Paso una garra por su rostro, escurriendo el exceso de sangre, y gruño sutilmente debido al dolor. Estaba deseosa por tratarse pero primero tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad que tenía pocas veces y sentarse a pensar.

Tigresa era una criatura simple: Se levantaba, practicaba Kung Fu y era feliz por eso. Una infancia sin padres y crecer con un maestro lleno de culpa y apatía hicieron que su disciplina sea su centro de armonía, paz y felicidad. Por ello era en lo único que pensaba, lo que la convertía en la extraña y excluida del grupo. Sus compañeros la respetaban pero sabía que detrás suyo hablaban de ella al igual que los demás habitantes en el Valle de la Paz. Eso no le importaba y no les garbada rencor al respecto.

Sin embargo, algunas veces Tigresa se podía dar el lujo de tener otras cosas en la mente, lo cual lograba únicamente cuando no estaba cien por ciento enfocada en el Kung Fu. Imposible como pudiese sonar, algunas veces esto ocurría y en una noche como esta, cuando el Kung Fu la había dejado mas muerta que viva, con incontables cicatrices para añadir a su colección, era capaz de pensar fuera de su pequeño mundo; le era divertido darse un tiempo a ella y a sus pensamientos.

Respiro profundamente y junto las garras. Diversas gotas de sangres corrían desde su cabeza, deslizándose bajo su cuerpo hasta untarse en sus despojos de ropa. Abrió los ojos y miro la pared de papel frente a ella, cubierta de intrincados y elegantes patrones. Al mismo tiempo sentía como su mente se convertía en un lienzo blanco que los recuerdos y las memorias iban pintando con agudos trazos. Su primera reflexión la llevo a una de las altas montañas del Valle de la Paz.

...

Con el aire ligero, neblina cubriendo sus pies y un silencio abrumador, Tigresa y Po practicaban en lo alto, el resto del valle tan lejos que parecía una detallada pintura en una urna. Enfoque, precisión e intensidad se reflejaba en cada uno de sus movimientos, los golpes, giros y patadas parte de perfectas secuencias, el Guerrero Dragón haciendo todo lo posible por seguir a la par con la maestra.

Pero Tigresa siempre se exigía mas del cien por ciento. Rápidamente la velocidad y la complejidad aumentaron y después de un tiempo el Panda fue incapaz de seguir su ritmo. Agotado, se apoyo de sus rodillas mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Tigresa aguardo en silencio, esperando que Po se rindiese, pero como las demás veces, levanto la vista y la miro con perseverancia.

-Ya está. Como nuevo! Otra vez -Dijo, retomando su estancia inicial, pero fallando en estar lo suficientemente firme. Su cansancio era evidente en el esfuerzo que le llevaba tener los brazos levantados.

Tigresa lo evaluó en silencio, recordando la primera vez que le había pedido entrenarlo personalmente. Po respetaba y veneraba a Tigresa, admirando su fuerza, energía y habilidad. Le imploro por que le prestara unas cuantas horas a la semana durante tanto tiempo que Tigresa finalmente acepto. Solo le advirtió una sola vez que no tendría paciencia para haraganería y no le daría piedad en lo mas mínimo, pero el panda acepto sin pensarlo dos veces.

Fieles ambos a su promesa, el entrenamiento era fuerte e intenso, y apenas llegaba a la mitad cuando Po apenas podía respirar, pero a diferencia del entrenamiento en el Palacio de Jade no se tiraba en el piso, rodando y gruñendo en frustración. Respetando la increíble oportunidad que tenia, se mantenía de pie aunque su vida dependía de ello, esperando por la siguiente instrucción de la maestra.

Tigresa admitía para sí misma que al comienzo esperaba incomoda a que Po se rindiese para poder estar sola, pero cuando vio la distancia que estaba dispuesto a recorrer para estar a la par con ella poco a poco la situación fue cambiando. Lo que al comienzo era fría apatía se convirtió en silenciosa y genuina admiración.

Se acerco a Po y le sujeto las patas por las muñecas, levantándoselas hasta dejarlas en la posición requerida de la estancia. Lo miro a los ojos y su mirada era apasionada y compasiva.

-Firme! -Dijo, imitando la posición frente a él. La mas disimulada sonrisa se pinto en sus labios -Firme o no la hagas en lo absoluto. -Por un instante recordó cuando era pequeña y Shifu la entrenaba, sin la mas mínima onza de compasión o paciencia. Muchas veces se imagino si terminaría siendo como él cuando le tocase entrenar a alguien más y se recordó como había tratado a Po inicialmente. Fue solamente con el pasar del tiempo y la irrompible voluntad del Guerrero Dragón que Tigresa decidió cambiar.

Po asintió con la cabeza y se obligo a sí mismo a dar el todo por la maestra que tenia frente a ella, quien pacientemente lo guiaba y corregía. En aquel momento todavía no sabía que aquella paciencia había ocurrido gracias a él.

...

Tigresa suspiro al retornar su mente a la habitación. Nuevamente la forma en la que Shifu la había entrenado regreso a su cabeza y se alegro de haber roto aquel ciclo.

Se levanto del suelo y se quito con esfuerzo las desgarradas ropas, las cuales no hubiesen resistido un tirón mas sin romperse por completo. Levanto las patas delanteras y las observo de arriba hacia abajo: Al pasar los dedos y descubrir el pelaje cubierto de manchas rojizas se encontraba con innumerables cortes y tajos sobre su piel que combinaban perfectamente con el centenar que ya habitaban en ella debido a los muchos años de entrenamiento.

Se acero a la esquina y, antes de empezar a limpiar y coserse, tomo una toalla y la paso sobre su cabeza. El ardor de la herida sobre su cráneo fue apenas imperceptible a medida que la toalla se rebosaba con la sangre acumulada. Gimió de forma inaudible dentro del material antes de descartarlo en el suelo, cubierto tan uniformemente que parecía que su color siempre había sido escarlata.

Se arrodillo y unto alcohol sobre una mota de algodón. El cansancio del entrenamiento le permitió sentir el picor cuando lo paso sobre las heridas abiertas en su piel. Su mente se sintió adormecer al percibir por primera vez en mucho tiempo tantas zonas de dolor. Tomo hilo y aguja y, luego de examinarse rápidamente, decidió empezar por un profundo corte que tenía en la palma de la garra, producto de uno de los mayores errores que había cometido en el entrenamiento de aquella tarde. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar hacia cuanto sus palmas no sentían dolor, pero cuando la aguja atravesó la carne por primera vez se desvaneció por completo. A medida que se iba reparando decidió enviar su mente a un lugar más tranquilo, lanzándola hacia otro recuerdo.

...

Era una cálida tarde de otoño cubierta por los tonos naranja del sol cuando encontró a Po sobre el techo del Palacio. Sus pies colgaban del borde y su mirada parecía perderse en la distancia del Valle de la Paz, inalcanzables bosques y montañas a la distancia. Shifu estaba enfurecido cuando mando a buscarlo tras haber saltado el entrenamiento varios días consecutivos, pero cuando finalmente encontró su escondite se sentó a su lado sin decir palabra.

Duraron uno al lado del otro por un largo tiempo. Luego de la batalla contra Shen y el descubrimiento de Po sobre lo que ocurrió con su raza sus distracciones eran frecuentes. No eran lo suficientemente fuertes para reducir su habilidad en los entrenamientos (Era el Guerrero Dragón después de todo), pero en más de una ocasión Tigresa percibió en sus ojos el mismo vacio que ella veía en el espejo cuando estaba en el orfanato. Por esto no necesitaban decirse una palabra el uno al otro para saber el rol que estaban cumpliendo: Dos tristes y solitarios huérfanos haciéndose compañía.

-Quieres quedarte aquí esta tarde? -Le pregunto al panda luego de un largo silencio. Po asintió sin mirarla. -De acuerdo. No te preocupes por Shifu, yo me encargo. Quieres que me vaya?

Po se giro a mirarla. -Puedes quedarte.

Las dos tristes almas se miraron fijamente y un acuerdo sin palabras se cumplió. Tigresa enrollo su cola alrededor de la cintura y perdió su mirada en el horizonte. Hojas rojas y naranjas flotaban en el viento frente a ellos y los colores del sol pintaban todo el cielo.

En un par de ocasiones Tigresa tubo la intensión de hablar. En la primera quiso decirle a Po que debía dejar el pasado atrás y estar contento de tener al señor Ping, pues ni siquiera un padre adoptivo fue algo que ella tuvo durante un largo tiempo. La segunda ocasión fue para decirle que entendía como se sentía y que podía contar con ella para tener una compañía que realmente lo comprendiese. Se cayó con la primera porque no tenía el corazón para hablarle de esa manera y la segunda porque, aunque tenía un enorme deseo de tener un vinculo con alguien que tenía el mismo dolor emocional que ella, no tenía el coraje para abrirse de esa manera.

Sin embargo cuando las visitas se hicieran más frecuentes en el futuro se daría cuenta de que las cosas tenían la habilidad de resolverse solas, y finalmente tubo alguien con el cual aprendió a tener y recibir compasión. El panda aprendería a sobrellevar la idea de no conocer a sus padres pero a diferencia de ella, tendría a alguien que lo ayudaría en el proceso.

Se giro a ver a Po y al notar la luz del sol sobre su pelaje se le ocurrió una idea.

-Sabes, deberías estar orgulloso de ser un panda en vez de disfrazarte de algo que no eres.

Po se giro al escuchar las palabras, claramente confundido. -De que hablas? No me estoy disfrazando de nada.

-En serio? -Pregunto Tigresa con fingida curiosidad. -Entonces por qué estas disfrazado como un Tigre?

Po arqueo una ceja en confusión. Tigresa apunto con un dedo a su estomago y entendió de inmediato: La luz anaranjada del sol cubría de manera perfecta las partes blancas del panda y era imperceptible en las negras, por lo que parecía tener los mismos colores que Tigresa.

La broma era completamente tonta y seca, pero en aquel momento, cuando más la necesitaba, Po sonrió de oreja a oreja a la vez que se limpiaba una lagrima que se escapaba de sus ojos, sabiendo en ese momento que alguien le tendría misericordia con el dolor que llevaba por dentro.

...

Cuando Tigresa termino de curarse estaba cubierta de vendajes y costuras. No era alguien que se preocupaba por la apariencia física pero sabía que si se viera en el espejo estaría horrorizada de la cantidad de golpes que había recibido y definitivamente debía tener más que los demás maestros. Aun así su rostro se alzaba orgulloso por haber sido capaz de resistir tanto y de que su cuerpo este cubierto de marcas que homenajeaban el Kung Fu.

Camino hacia el estante, sus uniones y huesos todavía doliéndole notoriamente, y tomo un nuevo cambio de ropas. Con paciencia termino de cambiarse sin irritarse las puntadas y se acostó en el suelo, sintiéndose exhausta por un momento. Sus ojos miraban la lámpara en el techo y sintió que el cuarto estaba dando vueltas. Instintivamente busco donde sujetarse de las garras pero al final decidió cerrar los ojos.

Sin ningún motivo aparente se recordó de la constante broma que corría en el valle de que se vestía como un barón y, quizás por la falta de sangre y la euforia del dolor, se rio por primera vez de aquellas crueles palabras que salían de boca de todos, inclusive de sus amigos Furiosos. Se pregunto antes de caer en un cortísimo sueño si alguno de ellos tenía idea de lo mucho que dolía que pensaran de ella así.

...

Tigresa miraba la cara de concentración de Po mientras cocinaba. No importaba si las sesiones de entrenamiento terminaran temprano o tarde, siempre salía a buscar comida y si no la encontraba, la fabricaba. Moviendo la sopa con experta maestrea se desplazaba por la cocina buscando los condimentos y utensilios con tal gracia que había que verlo para creerlo.

Siendo los únicos que terminaron el entrenamiento tarde aquella noche de invierno Po se rehusó sobremanera a acostarse con el estomago vacio y se ofreció a preparar algo rápidamente. Tigresa le agradeció el gesto y rápidamente la conversación empezó a fluir en una sola direccion. El panda hablaba constantemente y la maestra respondía ni una palabra más de lo necesario. Eventualmente Po recordó una de las muchas historias que había escuchado de los Cinco Furiosos.

-Hey! -Dijo, sirviendo sopa en dos platos. Los coloco en la mesa y se sentó al frente de la maestra. -Cuéntame sobre los bandidos de Baoding.

Las orejas de Tigresa se movieron al escuchar el nombre, una sonrisa de sonrisa escapándose de sus labios. Tomo una cucharada de la sopa y la probo cuidadosamente: Para sorpresa de nadie, estaba deliciosa. -Los bandidos de Baoding? Por qué?

Po se encogió de hombros. -Quiero escucharte contar alguna historia. Ya he escuchado a los otros Furiosos.

Tigresa achico los ojos y arqueo la cabeza sutilmente. -Y por qué esa específicamente?

-Porque sé que es importante para ti, así que estoy seguro que es motivación suficiente para que hables. Siempre eres tan calladita.

Tigresa se sintió sonrojar. Efectivamente, los bandidos de Baoding fue de las primeras amenazas que los Cinco Furiosos resolvieron como equipo y Tigresa estaba particularmente orgullosa al respecto. Probablemente los Cinco Furiosos ni se recuerdan mucho de ella, pero en su mente todavía tenia todos los detalles y eventos de aquel día.

-La pelea no tuvo nada de especial y no hay nada importante que recordar de ella. -Dijo, sintiéndose abrumada por la atención. -Además, soy aburrida contando historias.

Po se rio, claramente entretenido. -No te preocupes. Yo me encargo de las pantomimas y de las exageraciones. Déjame escucharte, si?

La cola de Tigresa se empezó a mover a los lados. Sin saber siquiera como empezar abrió la boca un par de veces pero no salió palabra alguna. Sin embargo Po apoyo la cabeza en sus manos, anticipando con la misma emoción que tendría un niño.

Finalmente Tigresa empezó a hablar. Intento recordar detalles que la hicieran más emocionante pero no se le ocurrió nada. Lo único que tenía en su mente eran las formaciones que tomaron los furiosos para enfrentarse a los bandidos y los golpes y técnicas que intercambiaron; tecnicismos aburridos que solo ella se encontraría entretenidos. Se sintió ridícula y estuvo a punto de callar cuando se encontró con los ojos de Po y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sonrío porque tanto él como ella sabían que la historia era aburrida pero lo único que el panda quería era escucharla y motivarla a expresarse, cosa que nunca hacia cuando estaba con los demás maestros. Se sintió escuchada, como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuese importante y entretenido, y era la primera vez que se sentía de esa forma. En su historia no había descripción de paisajes, colores, y emociones, pero en esta ocasión nadie la miraba llena de aburrimiento y exasperación, por lo que sus palabras continuaban saliendo de su boca sin pausa. Nadie la juzgaba de manera cruel como estaba acostumbrada

Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que la sopa se había acabado, pero no fue sino hasta que Tigresa había acabado y Po la habia alagado con lo bárbara que había sido la historia que la noche había dado fin.

...

Tigresa abrió los ojos y se sentó en el suelo. Giro la cabeza a ambos lados, el sueño y el cansancio haciéndola sentir perdida por un momento. Suspiro silenciosamente, sintiéndose satisfecha por haberse dado un poco de tiempo para sí misma, los recuerdos que había tenido haciéndola sonreír. Abrió y cerro las garras y levanto las patas suavemente, sintiéndolas pesadas pero menos adoloridas. Estaba agotada, no había forma de negarlo. Se levanto y salió de su cuarto; en el pasillo los quejidos de los demás maestros parecieron terminar, ya sea porque se habían dormido o porque se habían acostumbrado.

Camino lentamente hacia la cocina, sintiendo una corriente de aire que le causo un escalofrió. Recordó las imágenes que habían llegado a su mente el día de hoy y se sintió contenta. Para sus compañeros era una criatura extraña y no podrían empezar a comprender la forma en la que pensaba pero no le importaba. En esta noche pudo pensar en varias cosas que había estado experimentado en su interior y tuvo la oportunidad de reflexionar con respecto a ellas.

La luz de la cocina estaba encendida y se escuchaba un ligero ruido desde su interior. Asomo su cabeza y una sonrisa se dibujo en su grotesco rostro cubierto de vendas y puntadas.

-Qué? -Pregunto Po al ver la mirada con la que Tigresa le observaba. Estaba organizando los utensilios de cocina y por las manchas en su boca parecía que recién había comido.

Pero Tigresa no respondió. Se acerco hasta la mesa y se sentó, una cortada en el abdomen picándole en aquel momento. De manera automática Po se dio media vuelta y retomo los utensilios, preparándole de comer a Tigresa, sin que nadie se lo haya pedido.

Tigresa lo evaluó, feliz de tenerlo a su lado. El panda la quería admiraba. No la insultaba ni se burlaba de ella. La trataba con respeto y nunca le haría daño ni la haría sentir inferior. La motivaba a ser una mejor persona. Le enseño a ser paciente y compasiva. Le hacía comida y entrenaba con ella cuando se lo pedía. La hacía sentir escuchada e importante. Se sentía especial al poder expresarse a su modo sin ser juzgada. Era por eso que lo quería tanto.

Sus compañeros Furiosos, Shifu y todos en el valle se burlarían si escucharan sus motivos. Le dirían que ella no sabía lo que es querer a otra persona y se sentiría mal al escucharlos. Después de todo ellos eran las personas normales y ella era diferente. La mayoría le temían de frente y se burlaban a sus espaldas. Ella solo tenía el Kung Fu en la mente y los demas pensaban que no sabía cómo relacionarse. Inclusive el Guerrero Dragón, que la había cambiado de mas formas de las que el podría imaginar y quien ahora lo acompañaba en la mente en los pocos momentos que tenia para ella, pensaría de ella de forma extraña al escuchar como podía haberse enamorado por cosas tan simples. Además sus ojos le decían todo lo que tenía que saber en cuanto a cómo se sentía respecto a ella: El la quería como quería a todos los que formaban parte de su vida, ni más ni menos. Ella no era nada especial para él.

Pero acerca de eso Tigresa también estaba en paz. Estaba en paz con que los demás la vieran de una forma y se guardase sus sentimientos para ella. Ella tenía sueños y emociones, cosas que la hacían reír y que la hacían sentir mal como todos los demás. Amaba cosas y personas, y entendía sentimientos como los celos y el amor. Los aprendió ella por su cuenta pues nadie se los enseño y aunque no funcionaba igual como los demás ella era feliz con sentirlos.

Sin embargo nadie se reiría de sus chistes excepto Po. Nadie escucharía sus aburridas historias con la misma pación que el. Nadie le prepararía comida a cualquier hora como él. Finalmente, nadie sería capaz nunca de hacerla sentir segura y feliz como él. Esos sentimientos que ella sentía eran suyos y nadie se los iba a quitar, nadie!

Tigresa cruzo los brazos sobre la mesa y reposo encima su cabeza. Súbitamente se sintió tan agotada que pensó quedarse dormida en ese preciso momento. Mañana se sentiría mejor y su mente estaría enfocado nuevamente en el Kung Fu, de la forma que ella estaba acostumbrada. Cerró los ojos y se sintió desvanecer mientras la cocina se inundaba del delicioso sabor de la sopa. Lo último que percibió fueron unas palabras de Po.

-Hey. Si te quedas dormida tendré que llevarte a tu cama así que tengo permiso de entrar a tu cuarto, solo para que lo sepas.

Aunque le dolía de sobremanera, la cola de Tigresa se movió de un lado a otro, arrastrándose pesadamente por el suelo.

 **Fin**.


End file.
